closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
POE Digital Studios
Background: POE Digital Studios (formerly Cinram DVD Center Pop stylized as Cinram Digital Media Services) is an American independent licensee, producer and distributor of entertainment programming and film and television productions in North America, with approximately 3,000,000,000 all media titles in domestic release, and approximately 450 programs internationally via sublicense agreements. For many of its titles, Image has exclusive audio and broadcast rights as well as digital download rights to approximately 2,100 video programs and over 400 audio programs containing more than 6,000 tracks. The company is headquartered between Burbank, California and Chatsworth, California. 1st Logo (As Cinram POP DVD Center; 1990s-2003?) Logo: On a black background, we see a silhouette of a hand holding a DVD disc which flashes and then spins. At the same time, the words: cinram DVD CENTER POP flash in at the same time as the hand and disc. Underneath the logo, is the URL "www.popstudios.com". After a few seconds, a light swipes the URL. After that, the logo fades out with the URL fading out a second later. FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A synth swipe, then a synth choir, combined with a synth slash. Availability: Very rare. It appears on a couple of Live Entertainment and Artisan Entertainment releases like L.A. Story and The Stand, among others. Scare Factor: Low. The flash might get to some who weren't expecting it. 2nd Logo (As Cinram Digital Media Services; 2003-December 26, 2014) Nickname: Smoky Cinram Logo: On a smoky background, we see blue, light green, red circles, and letters of the word cinram flying past each other. The then-current Cinram logo then flies to the middle of the background with the words digital, media, and services wiping in under the logo. The smoke in the background continues to move as the logo fades out. FX/SFX: The smoke, the circles and letters flying, and the wiping. Music/Sounds: A few whooshes followed by a quiet synth theme. Availability: Uncommon. It appears on a few MGM releases like Weekend at Bernie's, Undertow, The Silence of the Lambs, Night of the Comet, C.H.O.M.P.S., and They Shoot Horses, Don't They? It can also be found on a few Lionsgate releases, and the 2009 Magnolia Home Entertainment DVD release of Food, Inc. Can be seen on the 2004 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment DVD release of Out of Control and the 2010-2014 Image Entertainment DVD release of double TV shows Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. The smoke and whooshes can be a problem for some, while the music can be quite relaxing. 3rd Logo (As POE Digital Studios; December 26, 2014-September 2, 2018) Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a blue globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "POE" fades on it (forming the Powerhouse of Entertainment logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as "production services", in white, appears under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The POE logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF POE GLOBAL MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variant: A still version exists. FX/SFX: The globe moving, the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Same as 2nd Logo. Can be seen on Image Entertainment DVD release of The 2014 Film The Nut Job, The 2015-2016 TV Series Ato (TV series), The 2016 Short Film IFDB, The 2017 TV Show BFB and The 2017-2018 TV Show Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Scare Factor: TBA. 4th Logo (As Roblox Digital Studios, September 2-October 28, 2018) TBA 5th Logo (As POE Digital Studios, October 28, 2018-February 9, 2019) TBA Category:Logos Category:Powerhouse of Entertainment, Inc. Category:Roblox Entertainment Inc. Category:Old Logos Category:New Logos Category:Defunct Category:20th Century Fox Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc.